Isamu Guayasamin
Isamu Guayasamin is a major character who appears in: Devil Summoners, Ishinabeesh. An expert magician who wants to connect with his father again. Synopsis History Long ago, Isamu lived happily with his father and mother. His father was an incredibly well-trained magician and performed in front of hundreds of people. Isamu would learn a couple of tricks from his father, but one magic trick tore their family apart. Isamu accidentally altered his mother's cognition, and his father was forced to kill her. Blaming Isamu for everything, he abandoned him and left him for good. Isamu now wants to reunite with his father and redeem himself. Several years later, Isamu was performing as a Magician at Eugene's birthday party, where he was with his glamorous assistant, Guillermo el Ermitaño, there he made Hayden Christensen his apprentice and would teach him some magic tricks. Devil Summoners Episode 1: Initiation Isamu awoke alongside his friends in a black and white chequered domain, where he was granted the ability to summon demons by Philemon. When he woke up he and his allies were all wearing a blue butterfly pin, as a result of the shared dream they had. Isamu started his morning by trying to collect Scooby-Doo's semen with his team, then splash it on an unsuspecting guest at the inn. When they exited the inn, they walked over to the bar, where a group of ruffian teens in blue, with the leader in white, calling themselves the Blue M&M Guy Gang, barged into the room and started causing havoc, so the party promptly beat them up. A young man then approached them and saw that they had the Blue Butterfly Pin, so he took out a medallion and transported them into a world with a very ominous atmosphere. The young man, introducing himself as Finn Lloyd, handed Isamu and his friends a little tube, which he opened, unleashing his own personal demon, Loki. Having been successful in summoning their own demons, Finn brought them to meet Detective Ainsworth, who began teaching them about the world of devil summoning. A rough looking detective then entered the Detective Agency, presenting a new case, which Ainsworth invited the party to. They found a woman covered in snakes that she was beaten to death with. Background information on the victim revealed that she was recently divorced and the husband was nowhere to be found, so Detective Ainsworth suspected him to be the culprit. He brought everyone, excluding the detective to the Demon World, where he handed the party, a pair of glasses, that help them see in the demon world, a demon medallion, and four more demon capsules. They instantly found two demons, Jiraiya, Tsunade, which they swiftly defeated, and Isamu was able to confine Tsunade, the elegant slug ninja. Finn Lloyd then used his personal demon, Mokumokuren, to identify the location of any demon's domains in the area. Finn then found a giant tower, so they decided to enter, but not without properly preparing. Detective Ainsworth gave the party some money to go buy equipment, while he went off to get his newest recruit, Billing His Nye. With a geared up team and a new member, they were ready to venture into the tower. Isamu pummeled his way through the first floor, but was knocked out by a Bicorn at the end of the floor, leaving him unconscious for the rest of the adventure. Demons Currently Equipped Others Confined Trivia * Despite being a magician, Isamu's sleight of hand, is very bad (-2). Category:Devil Summoners Category:Devil Summoners Characters Category:Characters Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Playable Characters Category:Harley Category:Ishinabeesh Category:Ishinabeesh Characters